Semicolons
by bucktooth22
Summary: Peter and Neal argue about Semicolons and such. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

"I just don't understand the obsession." Peter said as he retrieved a beer from the fridge.

"But it's so amazing! It's like a fine wine or an original Matisse. It's beautiful and elegant and subtle." Neal insisted. Peter shook his head and sat down next to him on the fancy couch. They were going over the case one more time before heading off to bed.

"Have you found anything?" Peter asked, glad for a topic change.

"Nothing yet." Neal said as he continued his studies. He had noticed something but he wanted to be sure before he brought it to Peter's attention.

"I think I'll head to bed." Peter sighed as he gulped down the last of his beer. He got rid of the can before walking over to their bed.

"Semicolons are amazing!" Neal called after him as Peter walked off. He heard a chuckle in response.

"Neal come to bed. It'll still be there in the morning." Peter called. Neal sighed and put the papers down. He looked over at Peter lying on his back.

"I'm not tired yet." Neal said, wanting to continue his search.

"I didn't say anything about sleep." Peter commented. Neal grinned and walked over to the suit who was patiently waiting on the bed. The thief crawled over Peter and crouched above him. He put his lips next to Peter's ear and smiled as Peter shivered lightly.

"Admit it." Neal whispered. He felt the body under him go rigid.

"You're still on about the semicolons?" Peter moaned. Suddenly Peter flipped them over so he was crouched over Neal. He pulled their clothes off in a frantic moment and was quickly back over Neal. He leaned in and kissed the thief soundly. He tried to devil his tongue into Neal's mouth but was blocked by two lips that seemed to be stuck together by a very tight little line.

"They're more than just punctuation Peter." Neal insisted. Peter sighed heavily and Neal smiled up at him.

"Is that what you want? You want me to admit that they're more than just punctuation?" Peter asked. Neal nodded with a small smile. "Fine. Semicolons are cool." Peter said with an exasperated sigh. Neal smirked and Peter finally got to devour his little thief's mouth. He let his hand wander down Neal's tight stomach and found his hardening cock. He wrapped his hand around it and gave a small tug. Neal moaned and Peter smiled. Peter reached into the bed side table and got the lube and a ball gag. Neal's eyes widened, he was kinky but he knew Peter loved hearing him moan and scream. The gag was roughly forced onto Neal and then Peter went back to jacking his thief off. Neal was a _very_ vocal lover and, not being able to make sounds around the gag, was reduced to throwing his head back and forth and squirming under Peter's touch. Every movement, every single touch, Neal focused on what sound he would have made. Twist, sigh. Pull, moan. Squeeze, grunt. Thumb rolling on the tip, scream. Gone, whimper. Peter had gotten off the bead. Neal opened his eyes, not remembering shutting them and looked around in a daze for Peter. He was at the end of the bed standing there, naked waiting for Neal. All the possibilities, what did Peter want? Wall sex? No he's always been more of a traditional liver and kept to the bed. Shower sex? Peter liked being clean but shower sex was out because he preferred to shower alone. Neal went round and round but none seemed likely. Peter smiled at the confused look on Neal's face and reached over to remove the ball gag. "After all this time, chasing you, loving you, treating you like more than the thief you are." Peter began in a husky teasing tone. "And you think you can deny me something?" Peter asked with a smirk. Neal knew he was in trouble but what would that entail? "You're going to have to make this extra special Neal Caffrey." Peter continued causing a shudder to run up Neal's back.

"What are you going to do to me?" Neal asked in a small voice. He would play along but if it was something twisted that he didn't like he would just refuse.

"Do you know what a blow job is Neal?" Peter asked in a sickly sweet school teacher voice. Neal cringed, he had never given a bj and had never intended to.

"Yes Peter. I know what a blow job is." Neal responded in a sharp tone. It was a warning, tread lightly.

"On your knees Mr. Caffrey." Peter said smiling. Neal cringed but did as he was told. He was the kind of lover who did anything that was asked of him, he could never deny his partners anything. That being said, Peter and Kate, both knew how to use it to get what they want out of him. Kate did it to steal, asked him to play god and he did. For her. Then she was gone and Neal had to pick up the pieces and Peter was there, as always, to love him so Neal latched his love onto Peter. Peter, in turn, asked Neal for miracles and Neal, unable to deny, gave him miracles. He may think he can deny them but Neal cannot and never will. "Now blow." Peter said with a smile as Neal's face got closer and closer to his waiting cock. He popped the head into his mouth and began swirling it with his tongue. Peter moaned so Neal figured he must be doing something right. He used one hand to tickle Peter's balls and the other to stroke the shaft. It was big, and Neal knew he would never get it all but for Peter, anything was possible with Neal. He went deeper and then came back to the head. Peter moaned and put his hand on the back of Neal's head, running his fingers through his hair. It was Peter's way of controlling the situation, of telling Neal that he was in charge. He went deeper again but then Peter's hand wouldn't let him go back. Neal started to gag and choke. He started to panic and instincts took over. He shoved Peter away and ran to the bathroom. With a slam of the door and a click of the lock Neal was gone. Peter stood there confused but then he heard a soft muffled crying from the bathroom. He knew something was wrong so he went to the door. He tried the handle and, finding it locked called Neal's name. Neal saw the handle jiggle and knew Peter would want to know what was going on. He really didn't want to talk, not when his throat burned so much. "Neal?" Peter asked through the door. The man in question sat on the closed toilet waiting for Peter to leave but knowing he never would until he knew Neal was alright. Peter was that kind of guy. He would use someone but then he would treat them with respect. It was a paradox. "Neal? Open the door." Peter demanded. Neal knew he wanted to make sure he was alright; he wanted to know if he had hurt his little thief. Neal was just trying to be nice and Neal didn't want that. He wanted Peter to be mad because Neal had failed in his obligation to fill Peters every desire. He had failed in his miracle making job and he hated himself for it. He knew Peter would either pick the lock or just break down the door but for now, he was going to sit in his self hatred and listen to Peter's worried calls. With a light click Peter opened the door and stepped inside. "What happened?" Peter demanded eyes boring into Neal's scull.

"I'm sorry." Neal whispered. Peter got on his knees with a sigh and was looking at Neal.

"Lemme guess. You've never given a blow job before and you got scared. Am I right?" Peter asked. Neal nodded, astonished by Peter's omniscience. "And now you're mad at yourself because you "failed." Right?" Peter asked using air quotes around _Failed_. Neal nodded once again and his his head low. "You're such a drama queen." Peter scoffed. He stood up and grabbed Neal's hand. He dragged him back to bed and then cradled his little thief in his arms. They were soon fast asleep. Neal figured, Next time will be better. Peter was thinking, this all happened because of a stupid semicolon.


End file.
